Je t'aime
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: A very fluffy one shot where Henry and Jo confess their feelings somewhere which has a particular meaning to them


**Being bored in History class (and well we're talking about France's history, so that couldn't be more accurate for me to write it) so instead of falling asleep to the sound of my teacher's voice, I've wrote that little story for nearly one hour and half**

 **To be honest I had that story in mind for quite a while but well you know, life's things ! So it's very short and it's not my best one but sorry, multitasking in class isn't really easy haha.**

 **Reviews are appreciated. Thank you**

* * *

They made it ! They were in Paris ! And they were getting lost, enjoying all those wonderful things the City of lights had to give.  
Jo never thought they would make it after she showed up one time at his shop, cancelling her trip to tell the one she wanted to get lost with, was him, Henry Morgan.  
Of course she never had the chance to tell him, because Abe had chosen that moment to come into the shop and Henry was so worry about him; she'd rather forget about that talk and she never mentioned it ever again.  
But Henry never forgot, he knew what she meant, he knew what she wanted and he kept that in mind for a better time and the better time had come.  
He had shared his secret with her.. Of course she wasn't really buying it at first and she needed time. He understood. He gave it to her.  
Eventually she came back all by herself and decided to believe him because all of that was making sense and considering the lack of self preservation, the indecent exposure and she did saw him jumping off that building, she knew it was all true. She just needed to gather her thoughts.  
They grew closer over the past year then, very much closer. The smiles and the looks they were sharing at work, were very deep.  
Everyone noticed it, everyone knew it and both of them did too, they just weren't ready to confess.  
After a while and two years after their official first meeting, Henry dropped a letter on Jo's desk.  
Hanson was grinning like an idiot when his saw his colleague reading the paper, her face turning bright red, almost giggling like a kid

 _« Dear Jo,_

 _Please join me tonight. I'll pick you up in your home. No luggage, just bring a bag with some stuff. Don't ask. This is a surprise. There's something I wish to show you and I do think, I owe you that! I_  
 _I hope you can do me the honor  
_

 _With Love_

 _Henry »_

She blushed and hugged the paper toward her chest before realizing Hanson was starring at her.  
She shook her head as she heard him says

\- Wherever the doc is taking you, go ! Reece knows already so don't you worry. We'll take care of the boat while you two lovebirds are doing whatever you're going to do.

He smirked. Jo rolled her eyes but thanked him anyway and thanked her superior, because she kind of approved.

Jo was beyond excited, she didn't know what to expect but she sure wouldn't forget that moment. Henry was an incredible romantic and she knew he would make her happy, no matter what he planned.  
When he showed up at her door that night, he gave her the Morgan mega watt smile and he heart melted.  
He took her hand and kissed her palm, and she already felt weak in the knees and they weren't gone yet.  
She had whispered in a a voice she could barely recognize as her own

\- so where are you taking me Dr Morgan ?

He leaned on her, removing a strand of hair behind her ear

\- somewhere with a particular meaning for both of us.

He kept the mystery until they were registering their luggage and she saw the flight to Roissy Charles de Gaulle in Paris.  
She dropped her bag as Henry awkwardly stand behind her, his hands behind his back, waiting for her reaction.

\- we.; you.. We're going to Paris ?

He nodded and he barely had time to react that he felt her tiny body against his and her arms around his waist, her face buried into his chest. He softly smiled and stroke her hair

\- I can't believe you're taking me there. You didn't forget  
\- Never Jo ! Never ! I always kept it in mind for a proper time and it has come. My apologies if it's a last minute thing but that was my plan.

She put a finger to his lips to shut him up and bring her forehead against his

\- shtt ! It's all right Henry ! It's totally fine ! I look forward to that trip.

So they were in Paris for nearly a week now and they surely couldn't get bored at all.  
Henry had so much knowledge, now like it was surprising and of course he spoke French as good as English and Jo was amazed.  
He took her to the most cozy and hidden places in Paris, he knew everything, even tho a lot had changed since 1900 's.

Jo was in a awe, he had showed her everything she's been expecting since he talked to her about getting lost and even much more than that.  
They obviously did the « sitting at the nearest café » and taking a long tour into the city until they couldn't feel their feet anymore.

Today, tonight, they were back in their hotel room, located with a wonderful view on the Eiffel Tower.  
They were drinking a very good French red wine, watching the sunset slowly falling down behind the tower.  
Henry was standing behind her, one hand around her waist, the other holding his glass and she was leaning into his embrace, her heart beating down her throat.

\- so how do you like it so far detective ?

He gripped her waist and she bit her lips. She had a beautiful twinkle in her eyes.

\- I'm not only liking it Henry ! I'm loving it ! You basically made all my dreams came true ! Thank you so much for sweeping me off here. I'm enjoying my time there and I wish we could remain here forever

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek

\- if you'd wish to stay, we can.

She turned around to face him. That smile, those lips.. Everything on Jo, was making his heart raced. He needed to tell her. They were here for a reason  
She laid one hand on his chest, their faces just a inch away from each other

\- As much as I would like to get away from everything, we still have a job to do but yeah I would definitely get back there from time to time  
\- then we will ! I don't mind ! Paris is such a beautiful city  
\- I agree and you showed me the brighter side of it

They gratefully smiled to each other. They were so happy to be together. Henry never realized how much Jo had a huge impact into his life and he wanted to enjoy what he had in front of him for once. He knew what he felt for that woman, plus she knew his secret and she believed him. What more could he ask ?  
Her gaze was lost into the sunset, her pink lips were glowing under the sun rays.  
He removed her glass from her hand and cupped her face with both of his hands.  
His eyes never left hers as she waited for something, a word, a kiss maybe ?  
He leaned into her ear and slowly whispered, sending shivers down her spine

\- _Je t'aime_

Her heart flustered ! Did she heard well ? She may not understood any French words but Love had the same meaning in any language.  
He stood back and let his eyes fell upon her, blushing. She took a step forward and replied

\- I don't understand French but I think I did understand that one..

He grinned

\- so what is your answer ?

She wrapped her arms around his neck, teasing his lips with hers

\- teach me how to say it back in French !

His smile grew wider and he whispered once again in her ear and she replied

\- _Je t'aime aussi Henry_

Henry found really adorable her American's accent, trying to speak French. He held her closer to him and gave her one of the most passionate kiss she'd never knew.  
The panorama behind them was truly romantic as they were kissing all over again like there was no tomorrow and maybe there wasn't. They just wanted to be left all alone and forget about the world around them, just like they did all week long.  
After the kiss, the beating of their heart increased and they knew it. Their pupils were dilating and they wanted each other and they knew it would happen, no matter what.  
Jo took Henry's hand on hers and guided him inside their hotel room.

\- do you have something in mind detective ? - Henry's tone was teasing even he knew what the next step would be.

She just licked her lips and tugged him by the collar of his shirt and closed the door with her bottom, holding on to him

\- yes ! It's time for you to really get me lost doctor !

The City Of Light belongs to them that night but their souls belong to each other forever.


End file.
